Dedication to My Love
by writeaddict
Summary: In another life Mike gets to meet Harvey when Mike's in university and Harvey is still an overbearing, slightly controlling, sometimes sweet jerk with a need to fix things. And, of course, Mike finds this irresistible.
1. Chapter 1

Dedication To My Love

When Mike gets accepted into Colgate University, he's ecstatic. He's even happier when he finds out it's on a full ride. Most of the places he's applied to accepted him on scholarships of some sort but this is the school that he really wants to go to. It allows him to be closer to his Grammy without having to pay the steep tuition as long as he can keep his grades up. And he's always been good at that. It's just a bonus that Trevor also got accepted.

Soon after school starts, he finds a job at a nice little diner. It's a family business and it's a little slow because of lack of staff but it has really delicious food. It's practically a school secret and helps pay Grammy's bills while providing free food. Since it's not always busy– it's mostly popular during dinnertime– it also gives him time to study.

So Mike has a sweet deal going. He's getting good marks in school, he's got a job, and he's staying on top of Grammy's payments. Trevor's… _not_ doing so well, but Mike's been helping him out so he knows that eventually the two of them they'll work it out. Trevor's recently been doing stupid shit like selling weed but Mike figures that it's just a phase and he's not about to abandon his friend when he chose to come here and go to school with him even though they're the only ones going from their high school. They don't even have Jenny.

A year later things are pretty much the same. He's studying at the diner, books spread out next to the cash register when The Man In The Suit walks in. He doesn't notice him at first, so engrossed in the book he's reading, until the man clears his throat. Mike looks up and it takes everything he has to make sure he keeps his mouth closed and doesn't start gawping. He is hot. He has dark brown hair and eyes, and the body of a Greek God– probably Adonis. The Man In The Suit is stunning.

Mike is unabashedly bi and has come into his own since he started university. He's not nearly as awkward as he used to be. And he isn't usually impressed by looks alone but there's something different about this man. He just has that self-assured aura around him like he has everything under control and he knows you know it. Like no one would dare to rain on his parade because he's just that good.

The man raises an eyebrow and Mike blinks, feeling the flush spread up his neck all the way to his ears.

"Um, what?"

The Man In The Suit looks at him like he's retarded.

"I said," he repeats, and God, even his voice is smooth, "That I would like an Avocado and Chicken Salad with a Margherita Pizza."

"Oh," Mike fumbles with the cash register, imputing everything in, "That'll be $22.30. I'm really sorry, I'm not usually like this."

Brown Eyes' eyebrow rises again, "I'm sure."

If Mike wasn't already blushing he's sure he would be again. "Look," he snaps, "It's not my fault you're stupidly attractive."

The man smirks and hands him twenty-five. "That's not my fault either. Keep the change."

When Mike's shift is over and he gets home that night, he finds Trevor lazing on his couch. Mike goes to the fridge and pulls out two cokes before throwing one to Trevor and collapsing on the couch beside him.

"I met the most arrogant guy at the diner today."

"Yeah?" Trevor shifts to get a better look at him, "It's what sucks about customer service. Do I need to find him and beat him up?"

Mike snorts back laughter at that picture. Trevor going after The Man In The Suit even though he has no idea what he looks like. He has a feeling that Trevor won't be the victor of that fight.

Mike shakes his head, "No. I…liked him. I think."

"This guy was an arrogant asshole and you liked him?"

"He wasn't that much of an asshole. And he obviously has taste if he was at the diner in the first place."

Trevor shoots him a weird look and downs the last of his coke, "Whatever, bro. You wanna help me with some of my homework?"

Mike rolls his eyes, "Why is it that I help you with homework _and_ have to feed you? Something about this picture doesn't balance out. Shouldn't you at least be providing me with food?"

Trevor shrugs, "It's not my fault that you're picky, man."

"I'm not picky, you just eat everything."

"Whatever, dude, same thing."

A/N:

Basically, I'm filling this prompt on the Suits kink meme: I've got a huge kink for age difference where Mike is really young, like under 20...among other kinks:-P I'd love to see Harvey and Mike, married...they met when Mike was 18 and Harvey was still a young lawyer establishing himself and not looking for a any kind of a relationship and certainly not a serious one, then...bam!-he meets Mike, falls helplessly in love, they get married (you decide why and how) and they stay happily married. just, I wanna see them without the usual tribulations of young love; yeah, they're young and Mike is an orphan and Harvey is not the rich hotshot laywer yet but they're together and they make it... I can't remember where I found this and I don't know if it was already filled but I just couldn't resist. If I find the link I'll put it up. This probably won't get regular updates as I tinker with it when I have time- or am procrastinating– but I've already completed a few of the chapters and I don't think it will be a particularly long fic, so there's the silver lining. All reviews will be loved. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dedication To My Love- Chapter 2

The Man In The Suit aka Brown Eyes has been coming in almost everyday for two months before Mike breaks.

"Okay," he speaks up, causing Brown Eyes to look at him, "I know your order by heart depending on what day of the week it is but you're still The Man In The Suit in my head so what _is_ your name?"

"I wasn't aware that I was that boring."

Mike is actually surprised for a few seconds before he catches what The Man (short for The Man In The Suit) is talking about, "Oh! You mean the orders. You're not. Nope, definitely not that boring– I'm just odd like that." He bites his lip before he blurts out anything else that's stupid. "I'm Mike, by the way."

"I know," The Man aims a pointed glance at his nametag and Mike feels his cheeks burn.

"You're lucky I like you," he mumbles.

"Why is that?" Brown Eyes asks.

"Because otherwise I'd set my friend on you."

An elegant eyebrow raises and Mike kind of wants to wipe that smug look off The Man's face.

"And how do you think that would work out?"

Mike shrugs and wipes down the counter, "For him? Probably not well. For me? Well, you like me too so probably not that bad."

"I like you?"

"Yep. I actually just realized it but you come here most days and instead of leaving you stay and talk to me even if it's to insult me. You could get your food to go but you almost never do and practically no one else is here that you'd stay for, at least not all the time. So I've come to the conclusion that you like me."

That sexy smirk is back in place and Mike wants to kiss it off the Man's face, he's a bit surprised but not at his thoughts. He had thought The Man In The Suit was attractive since the first time they met so of course wanting to kill (kiss) him is the next step in that progression.

"So you're not as dumb as you look then."

Mike frowns at him, "Even if you do show it in a classical immature elementary school boy manner. I'm sure that if I had pigtails you'd be tugging them right now."

Mike feels an almost sadistic pleasure at the scowl that his words receive. He doesn't win these battles of wit that take place between them nearly often enough so he savours the moment before deciding to soften the blow.

"Go out with me."

The Man looks so shocked that Mike nearly laughs and files the expression in his mental dictionary for The Man; he calls it 'knock me over with a stick'.

"I'll think about it."

It's Mike's turn to be shocked. He asked because he likes The Man and thinks he'd enjoy going out with him but he never expected him to accept. Granted he hasn't but he _is_ considering it. Mike wasn't expecting that consideration.

The Man taps the counter to get Mikes attention, "I'll take this to go since I wouldn't want to be predictable."

Mike bags the food and hands it over. Just when The Man is nearly out the door Mike calls out, "Wait, you still haven't told you your name."

"Hmm, I haven't, have I?" He looks over his shoulder at Mike and smiles. Mike sucks in a breath. "It's Harvey. Harvey Spector."

The door swings closed behind him, bells jingling softly, and Mike shakes his head. Of course their first introduction would be in a James Bond like manner. He's got to hand it to Harvey, he's suave.

It's a week before they see each other again and Mike wonders if he has overstepped any boundaries– beside not dating in the workplace and especially not dating customers. Harvey hasn't come by since he asked him out and he worries that the diner's lost a loyal customer– and him a (sort of?) friend.

Harvey used to come near everyday and now it's been a week. Mike vows that if Harvey ever does come back he won't push and will try to get things back to normal. It's not like they've went on a date or anything so it should be relatively easy– and embarrassing on his part, but that's okay since Harvey seems to like embarrassing him– to get things back to how they used to be. It could be a lot harder, they could have went out and crashed and burned, for example.

So when Harvey walks in, cool as a cucumber and like nothing ever happened, _Mike_ raises an eyebrow. He's kind of amused and elated that he beat Harvey to it. "I was starting to think that you were avoiding me."

Harvey levels an innocent 'who me?' look at him as if the butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. Mike crosses his arms in response.

"Let me guess, the Walnut Salad and the Chicken Penne?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind."

Mike isn't impressed, "Uh huh. That'll be $15.75."

When Harvey's done his food he brings the tray up to the counter. "So how do you feel about a car show and dinner?"

Mike looks up, eyes wide. "What?"

"How do you feel about the two of us catching a car show and then eating dinner?" he asks slowly.

Mike had resolved to let it go when Harvey hadn't shown up for a week and then hadn't brought it up so he was a bit flummoxed. "Are you asking me out?"

"Are you saying yes?"

Mike shot him an exasperated look. "You know very well that I am."

The smug look was firmly back in place. "Good."

"Good," Mike huffed.

Harvey waits until Mike's shift is over at nine and walks him back to his school dorms.

"Do I have to wait for the first date to get a kiss?"

Harvey smirks at him. "You do but I promise it'll be worth it."

Mike can't resist the taunt, "What, planning to practice?"

Harvey gives him a slow once over and Mike feels himself getting hard. His gaze is so heavy and warm that it's almost like a touch. He takes a deep breath. It doesn't really help though as he breathes in Harvey's scent.

"Trust me, out of the two of us it wouldn't be me that needs the practice."

Mike feels his face flush even as his eye twitches, "Are you implying that I'm a virgin?"

"I implied nothing of the sort, those were your words."

Mike blows out a breath, "I bet it annoyed you to no end that I asked you out first. It's why you asked me out again today, isn't it?"

"What can I say? I'm a traditional sort of guy."

"Control freak."

"Spaz." It's said with what Mike would dare call affection, just like his words were.

"You like me."

"I do not.

"You totally do," Mike crows. He holds up a fist, "Put her there."

Harvey raises an eyebrow, "I don't think so."

Mike holds it there until Harvey rolls his eyes and bumps fists.

Mike grins, "You _like_ me," he draws out the words.

Harvey flips him the bird. "I'll pick you up Wednesday night." He disappears into the night.

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews and please remember to review this chapter too! Reviews encourage me to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Dedication To My Love- Chapter 3

Wednesday comes and Mike meets Harvey at the gates of his school so Harvey doesn't have to get the cab to drive in. As he settles in the seat he looks over at Harvey, he's in a suit.

"I feel woefully underdressed. Was there a dress code I was unaware of? Because I can put on something different."

Harvey shakes his head, "There's no need. I just came from work. I didn't want us to be late so I didn't stop at my apartment to change."

"Why didn't you just bring a change of clothes to work?"

Harvey lifts a shoulder then lets it drop, "It didn't occur to me at the time. Do you even own a suit?"

"No. Why?"

"Then it was a moot point asking if I wanted you to change. You wouldn't have anything to change into."

"That was, like, a conversation ago. Why are we still talking about it?"

Harvey's smug 'I win' look is on his face. Mike calls it smug look number two and it's just as annoying as his general smug number one look.

"You brought it up," Harvey says mildly.

Mike resists the urge to mess up Harvey's smooth veneer. He is the more mature of the two after all. No need to stoop to Harvey's level. But he so will be rubbing it in the next time he wins an argument.

The car show is all shiny cars, vehicle parts, and driving. Mike didn't really know anything about the cars beside that they drove but Harvey is an avid fan. Mike is sold on the shiny. Who didn't like shiny things that moved fast?

"I thought you said that what I'm wearing was fine."

Harvey looks at him for a moment before turning back to the car. "It is."

"Then why are most of the people here in suits?"

"Because they choose to be. Maybe they got off work late too."

"But they're still in suits."

Harvey waves him off, "Not everyone is," He looks around and spots a random person and nods towards them, "There you go, that person isn't wearing a suit."

Mike looks, "That's a girl."

"So?" Harvey shrugs, "See this car? In a couple years, I'm going to drive it."

The car show goes better than expected. It doesn't seem like it but Harvey actually pays equal attention to him _and_ the cars. He brings Mike over to anything that he eyes for more than thirty seconds and answers all the questions Mike has– and even some he doesn't– before Mike even asks, firing off specs and pointing out different features on each of the cars.

When Mike starts getting tired and hungry, Harvey hails a cab and brings them to a restaurant. Mike was half expecting something ridiculous and expense with tiny proportions– something that might have to make him stop by a McDonald's to get a real meal or at least something quick– but Harvey brings them to a tiny Thai place.

The surprise must show on Mike's face because Harvey turns to him, "What? Not a fan of Thai? We can go somewhere else."

Mike shakes his head, "No, no. I just wasn't expecting this. I kinda thought you'd bring me somewhere French."

"Should I take it from your face that you don't like French?"

"Hmm? No, French is alright. I just don't like the tiny servings and some of the stuff they cook is weird."

Harvey raises an eyebrow, "The same can be said of many cuisines. I'll have to take you somewhere French sometime to really make you try it. Maybe I can change your opinion."

They share a lot of dishes between them: Spring Rolls (that are ridiculously flaky), Steamed Chicken Dumplings (that are delicious), Waterfall Beef with rice, Chicken Pad Thai, and Red Thai Coconut Curry Shrimp with Thai Mango Sticky Rice as dessert. The food is delicious and Harvey takes the time to hold out small bites on his fork. The conversation and the mood between them is relaxed. By the time Mike is done he is full and aroused. He wants to pin Harvey to the table and kiss that smile-smirk off his face.

When the bill comes, Mike reaches forward to pay his portion. Harvey waves him off. He frowns, "I can pay."

"You're money can be better spent; you're a student and you're living in the dorms. I remember what that was like. I'll pay." He says it like there's nothing more to it, like the conversation is closed and he doesn't even sound arrogant doing it. Mike lets it go and let's Harvey pay.

He sighs as they exit into the cool night air, "That was really good."

Harvey hums and puts an arm around his waist. Mike leans into it just a little bit.

"Do you want to get a coffee or tea? There's a place across the street."

Mike shakes his head and leans into Harvey a bit more, he's feeling lazy. "Nah, let's just walk around for a bit."

They walk around making idle conversation and eventually Harvey gets a cab to bring him back to his dorm. He walks him in and looks around, not even bothering to hide his curiosity. Mike takes off his jacket and gestures awkwardly to his bedroom, "Do you want to…?"

Harvey smiles and leans in, "You realize you're supporting your virgin theory? It's hard to imagine you get many bed partners with that technique."

Mike's squawk of indignation is cut off when Harvey kisses him. He moans and sort of melts into the bigger man. Harvey is smirking when he pulls back. "Still think I need to practice?"

Mike scowls at him, it's really unfair that Harvey is such a good kisser. "Arrogance is unbecoming. And I guess I'll just have to rely on my pretty looks instead of my mad skills technique. Are you sure you don't want to stay over?" he asks Harvey.

"Yeah, mad skills. I'm seeing it," Harvey glances at the clock hanging on his wall and shakes his head. "I can't, I've got work early tomorrow morning." He leans in for one last kiss and Mike opens up for him, "I also don't put out till the third date since _you_ asked me out."

Mike follows him to the door and is grinning before he shuts it, "Liar."

Harvey looks back at him over his shoulder and smirks, "I believe the correct word is lawyer."

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I was really happy about all the lovely comments you guys left. If you were signed in then I replied directly, if you left a guest review then the above is definitely addressed to you. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dedication To My Love- Chapter 4

Harvey lies. He doesn't put out on the third date– dinner and movies in Mike's dorm while Harvey reads his papers and decimates them.

Mike is sure that if nothing else, his professors will be pleased. He, personally, feels cheated and very much in lust with his smart, handsome whatever-Harvey-is-to-him. He asks the next time he sees the lawyer.

"Hey, Harvey?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we?"

Harvey looks at him for a moment, dark eyes intense, before he laughs. "Only you would ask something like that, Mike. Admittedly, it's part of why I like you."

"That still doesn't answer what we are."

"What would you like us to be?"

Mike can think of at least one answer to that. Lovers. At least then he'd be getting sex– yeah, he's a very focused person. "Well, this is our fourth date, and there still hasn't been sex, but we are going out. Are we exclusive?" He looks up at Harvey while he asks. He still probably wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying but it's a question that deserves eye contact. He isn't deluded enough to be sure the answer is yes– come on, look at Harvey– but he hopes it is.

Harvey reaches forward, clasps the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Mike finds himself relaxing. "Yes, puppy," Harvey murmurs, ignoring Mike's squawk, "We're exclusive. Stop worrying."

Mike squirms in Harvey's grip until the man pulls him flush against him. "What is it?"

"You still haven't told me what we are."

Harvey sighs, "Does it need labels?"

Mike doesn't say anything.

"You know, you're amazingly self-conscious in some areas. Alright, what would you like us to be?"

Mike chew a fingernail and Harvey gently pulls it out of his mouth, "Don't do that. Your answer?"

"Boyfriends sounds trite now that I'm thinking about it but I want you to be mine."

"And are you mine?"

Mike shoots him a look and rolls his eyes, "Yes. Obviously."

"Then I suppose I can live with boyfriend."

Mike gives him an unimpressed look, "Wow, Harvey. The things you put up with."

Harvey chuckles and the sound makes Mike tremble. He can almost feel it like a touch when Harvey laughs like that. He wants Harvey all over him the way he guesses a cat wants to roll in catnip; it's somewhere between frustrating and hot to be denied like this.

"I know, I've always been a long-suffering person," Harvey says sardonically.

Mike opens his mouth to say something he hopes will be equally sarcastic – sometimes he manages to get a point but so far Harvey's winning because it's harder to think when he's around– when his boyfriend sticks a chopstick full of Chinese in his mouth.

Mike crosses his arms and finishes chewing before pouting at his lawyer. "So not cool."

Harvey ignores him and eats some of his Chinese. Mike kind of wants him to drop some food on his lap or fumble with the chopsticks but of course he handles them flawlessly. Mike glares at his own fork. He may be talented at many things– and he's not ashamed to admit that– but chopsticks are not one of them. If he were to depend on those sticks to eat he would go hungry.

"I hate you."

The smug bastard doesn't even look up. "No you don't."

Mike sighs. Harvey has the right of it.

* * *

On their sixth date– Mike shouldn't really call it that, sometimes it's just them getting something to eat– they go bowling. Harvey frowns and buys them both bowling shoes because he finds the idea of wearing something rented creepy. Mike has a lot of fun and finds something that he's better at than Harvey. They eat greasy bowling alley food and Mike steals at least half of Harvey's nachos– he goes for it whenever it's Harvey's turn or he doesn't think Harvey is looking but he has a feeling that his boyfriend is letting him.

Harvey insists on a rematch when Mike wins and Mike agrees because he doesn't want things to be over just yet. Mike actually crows over winning the next set because it's justified. Harvey scowls at him and says, "Just wait till we go skating."

Mike grins and sticks out his tongue, "I still won. Someone is a sore loser, not that I'm saying names. After all, not everyone can be a _winner_." He enjoys throwing the words back for once, just to see the look on Harvey's face.

Harvey pulls Mike's body flush against his and kisses him right there in the bowling alley till he forgets what he was gloating about before lifting one shoulder in a shrug. "I still won."

"And how do you figure that?" Mike asks. Because sometimes Harvey's logic is completely skewed. He'd blame it on his being a lawyer except that Mike wants to be one too so it must be something that's special– read, limited to– to his boyfriend. But he does bet that Harvey is extremely creative (masterful) in the courtroom when he needs to be.

"Because you're mine, aren't you." Harvey doesn't even phrase it as a question, the bastard, and Mike thinks that this is what it feels like to fall in love.

They leave the bowling alley to go a café down the street. Harvey won't let Mike pay for any of the dates they go on, he says that he can more than afford it– not that Mike has stopped trying– but he does allow Mike to get them coffee or something small afterwards. Mike gets the feeling it's just a way to make him feel better about it or at least shut him up, one day he'll pay for everything and surprise Harvey, but it is one of the things that makes it so easy to be with him. The way he just takes care of everything, of Mike. When he thinks of it this way, it makes him wonder why it took him so long to fall in love. He'd like to think it's other aspects of Harvey's personality, though he secretly loves that too.

Mike frowns as they cross the street and startles when Harvey nudges him. "Hmm?"

"You should be smiling, it's one of the only times you'll win."

Mike raises a brow, "Oh, so you admit that I won? And you'll take me here so I can win again if I bug you enough so it won't be the only time."

"That still doesn't explain the sad face." Harvey rejoins.

"Were you asking?" Mike delights in actually making Harvey communicate because he always makes this face that's somewhere between a grimace and a pout when it's too obvious that he cares. It's adorable and Mike will probably never stop teasing his boyfriend about it.

"Fine, Mike," Harvey lifts a hand and touches his cheek, "Why the frown?"

Harvey is starting to look a bit concerned and frowning himself so Mike sighs and answers, "It's just that I really enjoyed myself and I don't want the night to end." How did you say that you thought you were falling in love with your boyfriend– if you hadn't already– and that coffee meant the night was over?

Harvey looks at him searchingly for a few moments as if he knows Mike hasn't mentioned everything, and he probably does know, but he lets it go. He's always been able to read Mike very well. "Fine, pup, you can stay at my apartment tonight."

Mike blinks in shock as he thinks about what that means. Sex! "Really? You never let me stay over or stay over yourself; you've never even let me come to your place! And why do you keep calling me a puppy?"

"Well, now you can." He reaches over and holds the door open for Mike as they enter the café, "No coffee or hot chocolate or anything overly sweet, I'd like to be able to sleep tonight and I won't if you're hyper."

"But that only leaves tea!"

"So it does. I've even heard that it's good for you."

Mike rolls his eyes and they go to the counter. He turns to Harvey, "What do you want?"

"A vanilla macchiato."

"I thought you said no coffee!"

Harvey smirks. "Yeah, for you. I can handle it."

Mike scowls, "It doesn't matter what you can handle. If I can't get coffee you can't either. Don't think I won't steal yours."

"That's mature. Fine, a mint tea."

Mike notices that Harvey isn't frowning when he says it and suspects that was his intention all along. He turns to the girl behind the counter that's looking at them like they're aliens and smiles, "Can I have two medium mint teas?"

* * *

When they get to Harvey's apartment it's late. Harvey quickly points out the kitchen, living room and bathroom before showing him a bedroom that looks like it's been transformed into an office and leading him to the final room.

"This is my bedroom, it's an en suite. We'll sleep here tonight unless you want to take the couch. I'll get you some clothes. Do you want to freshen up? The spare toothbrushes are under the sink and I can get you a towel."

"What? No, just the toothbrush is fine." Mike wanders into the small washroom and feels a bit like he's been overrun. Leave it to Harvey to rush through things like this, not stopping for anyone else. He takes a piss and washes his hands before picking out a green toothbrush and brushing his teeth, feeling excited when he puts it in the cup holder beside Harvey's when he's done. It's a small thing but something of his is now in Harvey's space even if it was originally Harvey's. The next time he's here he'll have something he can use that _his_, kind of like Harvey is making a space for him in his private abode. He's never had that with anyone besides family. It's weird and really cool.

He washes his face and opens the door to find some folded up sweats and a t-shirt. Harvey's on the bed in his boxers and Mike feels a jolt of arousal seeing him there. The brunet is just as stunning out of clothes as he is in them and Mike feels more aroused than he usually is when in Harvey's vicinity. Mike shucks his clothes and moves to join him.

"I used the other bathroom, and you should put on those sweats."

Mike freezes. "We're not going to do anything? I thought you might want to…"

Harvey's lip quirks; he looks way more amused than he should be before shaking his head and pulling Mike to him. "Get under the covers."

Mike scrambles to obey, brow furrowed. "What–?"

"We're not having sex tonight," Harvey tucks him into his arms and Mike relaxes into the warmth, "It's been a long day so we're just going to sleep. Now, do you want to put on the sweats?"

Mike shakes his head. He's perfectly comfortable where he is and he kind of likes the skin contact. He's never just spent the night with a lover/potential lover and not done something to earn that stay, so to speak.

"Harvey?"

"Mmm?"

"Why aren't we gonna have sex?" Sex would be good, awesome even, and Mike certainly wouldn't mind.

He can feel the rumble of Harvey's chest when the man laughs. Did he say that aloud? Harvey lifts a hand to his hair and starts petting him, he can feel himself melting and vows to get revenge against his boyfriend. One day he'll find all of his sensitive spots and use them against him, and Mike has a _very_ good memory.

"Go to sleep, Mike."

So he does.

* * *

The next morning Mike wakes up hard enough to pound stone. He's so fucking horny that he's surprised he hasn't woken Harvey with all the thrusting he'd been doing against his thigh. And what a lovely thigh: thick and muscular but not too hairy. And when does Harvey even have the time to stay in shape like this? Mike thrusts against that leg one more time because he can't seem to stop himself. He bites his lip to keep his moans in and runs a hand down Harvey's chest. Fuck, his boyfriend is hot.

Mike grunts as he moves his hips for a bit more fiction and wraps his hand around Harvey's dick. The brunet wakes up pretty soon after that and Mike tries to be still but can't help the little jerking motions of his hips. He's close, so close. "Fuck, fuck, can I? Please? Just let me–"

Harvey moves Mike's hand from Mike's dick and he whines. Mike can see that Harvey's pupils are blown and doesn't even want to imagine what his own look like.

"Shh, shh. I should deny you for starting without me," Harvey whispers and Mike shivers at the words, Harvey replaces his own hand on Mike's cock and _strokes_ and Mike can feel it right to his toes. "But for giving me such a nice wake-up, I'll let you cum."

He lowers his head to Mike's neck and Mike can feel the beginning of what will be a very impressive hickey, he's always had fair skin. He can't bring himself to care about it though as he chokes down a moan. Harvey lifts his head and ravishes his mouth. "Don't stifle yourself, I want to hear you."

Harvey's other hand moves down Mike's body and it's like everywhere is sensitized, even places that previously did nothing for him. Harvey's nail scrapes under his knee and that's all she wrote. It's one of the most intense orgasms of his life and Mike swears he can feel his balls draw up right before everything goes blank and hazy and he stops thinking. Harvey strokes him through it till he _writhes_.

When he comes back down again he's a sweaty mess and Harvey is still hard above him. "Do ya wan' my mouth or somethin'? Wan you to cum too." he slurs.

Harvey is bright-eyed as he presses Mike's legs together. "Just, just– like this."

Mike nods, "Mmmkay."

Harvey thrusts against him a few times, making his thighs all sticky, before reaching into his bedside drawer and pouring some lube on his thighs. "Yeah, yeah, ohhh…"

The closer he gets, the quieter Harvey is until he clutches Mike's thighs tightly and just sort of spasms before collapsing half on top of him. It's so hot and Mike feels himself twitch a bit. He's ready to go back to sleep when Harvey shakes him awake again. "Come on, we have to shower and I need to drop you off at school and get to work myself. No falling asleep on me."

They barely manage to get ready and grab a quick bite before they're rushing out the door.

* * *

When Mike walks into class five minutes before start, he gets catcalls. It takes all his willpower to keep from blushing.

"Woot! Mike, look at that hickey!"

"Aren't those the same clothes as yesterday?"

"Someone got laid!"

"Walk of shame! Walk of shame!"

"Shut up, you guys," he grumbles.

"Not even, you finally got laid!"

"And what of it?" Perhaps he should have changed even if he thought he was going be late. Or grabbed something of Harvey's, though that might have been worse.

"Was it any good?" Someone in the class called out, he'd get the little fucker as soon as he could look up.

He finds himself smiling as he thinks of the question and decides to forgive them– even if they _are_ embarrassing the hell out of him in front of everyone. "Yeah, the best."

A/N: So we have a way longer chapter than usual, they do seem to be going that way lately. And I like that so many people are following and favouriting but if you'd really like to support me then please review since that is what encourages me to write and keep posting. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and Guest thanks for the review last chapter, it made me laugh and encouraged me to write chapter five, I'm glad you think the story (and me) is awesome.

Happy Thanksgiving, Dedilovers.


	5. Chapter 5

Dedication to My Love- Chapter 5

Trevor's first meeting with Harvey doesn't go well. In fact, if Mike had to quantify it he'd say the only way it could have gone worse is if things had gotten physical.

They're in Mike's dorm, he's studying and Harvey is looking over briefs. Mike frowns because he knows Harvey is exhausted.

When he first met with Harvey after he was done work earlier that day, Mike could tell he was tired. They stopped for hotdogs because they were quick and cheap and neither of them felt like anything fancy or had the time for it. After they had finished eating them Mike had told Harvey to go home. He knew the lawyer was still in the middle of a case and was only going on a date with Mike because he didn't want Mike to feel neglected since they hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks. So Mike told Harvey to go home because he wasn't that needy and was surviving perfectly fine on texts and phone calls and Harvey looked like he could sleep for a month. Somehow they had ended up at Mike's dorm in a compromise to do their work together. Mike had no idea how that happened but he blamed Harvey.

He looks up at Harvey, even pulling the zombie look, he's still incredibly hot which Mike finds unfair because he'd just look tired and more than a little bit manic. "Are you sure you don't want to go home? If you're here because you think I'll be upset with you if you don't spend time with me then you don't have to worry. I'm fine and we can meet up when you're done with the case."

Harvey looks up at him– and how is his hair still perfectly coiffed? "Is this your way of trying to get rid of me?" he asks.

Mike blinks. "What? No. It's not like I want you to go."

"Then perhaps you should try a little harder," Harvey's voice is sardonic and he smiles at Mike's grimace, "Seriously, Mike. Have you thought that maybe I wanted to see you and spend some time with you even if it's just to proof briefs?"

Mike winces, "It's just that you're so busy and look like you're about to drop…"

"Puppy, there will always be another case. If you're waiting for this one to be over you'll be waiting a long time. Eventually I'll get sleep but I'd like to be with you now so unless you actually want me to leave, maybe we can get some work done."

Mike falls silent after that because he doesn't want Harvey to leave even if he really should to go to sleep but since he won't be sleeping anyway and isn't at work he may as well stay with Mike. Yeah, Mike knows it's complicated. He never said his feelings on it had to make sense. He eventually gets absorbed in his essay again and continues his work on it.

They've been going strong at it for about two hours and Mike is about to get up to get them snacks– even though Harvey looks at him like he's a kid with this 'seriously?' expression every time he does, he would like to point out that Harvey eats them though– and stretch. He's even considering maybe distracting Harvey for a couple of minutes because Mike has missed their make-out sessions and Harvey so nicely pointed out that he does want to be with him so it should be okay if he times it right. If he doesn't Harvey will completely ignore him, which wasn't fun the last time that happened so he knows better now than to just launch himself at his no fun boyfriend, there has to be a natural break in whatever they're doing or Harvey will be grumpy.

He's still musing when Trevor walks in, stops when he gets a look and Harvey, and says, "Who're you?"

Mike gets up and stretches before he introduces them, "Trevor, this is Harvey, and Harvey, this is Trevor. Trevor is my best friend even if he abuses best friend privileges. You were going to raid my fridge again weren't you?"

Trevor ignores his question and instead examines Harvey, "This is the douchebag from the diner? He's not that attractive."

Mike watches Harvey stiffen and freezes. Oh fuck. "Trevor, stop being an ass. You know Harvey is my boyfriend. And you know he's hot." He nearly adds on a 'you're just jealous' before he rethinks it, there's no way that would go over well.

Mike moves towards his mini-fridge, "I'm going to make us snacks, anyone want coffee? Trevor, you can stay and eat but after that if you don't plan to study, you're gonna have to leave."

Trevor scowls, "You kicking me out? For him? Whatever, man." He turns towards Harvey, "You wanna a toke? I'll even give you a discount."

Harvey raises an eyebrow and Mike can see everything fall apart. In slow motion.

"Come on, Trevor," he says, "What are you doing?"

Trevor shoots him a 'who me?' look and says, "I'm just being polite, figured I'd offer."

"Well then, in honour of being polite, I'll have to say no thank you." Harvey's voice is cold and Mike can tell that he's starting to get angry.

He turns to Trevor, "The fuck, man? How would you like it if I told Jenny you were selling?"

Harvey interjects before Trevor can answer. "Please tell me you're not selling."

His expression is terrifying and Mike is about to answer when Trevor speaks. "He's not, he gets the best friend discount, our boy likes to get high. He'd make so much more though if he just helped me out instead of working at that dinky diner."

Mike whirls on Trevor, "Shut. Up!"

Trevor shrugs, "Why? Don't tell me you didn't tell him?" His face is the picture of innocence and Mike has never wanted to punch his face in more than he does now.

Mike can feel the flush on his face and neck but his hands are bloodless from how hard he's clenching them. "I cannot believe you just pulled this shit. Get out."

His best friend isn't smirking anymore, "What?"

"You heard me. Get. Out."

Trevor's eyes narrow and he walks to the door. Mike doesn't know what Trevor sees in his face but it inspires him to move so Mike is grateful the idiot is leaving before he does something that he probably won't regret. "I'll be seeing you Mikey, it's not like you won't call me up the next time you want a joint," Trevor slams the door as he goes.

Mike locks the door behind him and turns to face Harvey; he knows all the blood has drained from his face.

"Any other illegal activities you'd like to inform me of?" His tone is conversational but Mike knows better than to believe the blank face and light voice. All he has to do is look into Harvey's eyes to know that he's pissed.

Mike shakes his head, "No."

"That's nice then."

"Harvey," Mike moves towards him, he wants to touch him, do _something_ to make that look go away, "I'm so sorry."

Harvey starts packing his stuff into a briefcase, "Really? What for?"

"I-I," Mike shakes his head, speechless.

"Shall I answer that for you, give you a few options? For smoking weed, for lying to me about it, for your best friend, which one?"

"All of them?" Mike ventures.

"You don't have to be sorry for any of those, Mike," Harvey shrugs, "It's not like I asked and you're not accountable for his actions."

"But you're mad."

"And that's my problem, not yours."

"Then why are you leaving?" Mike tries to keep the whine out of his voice. He doesn't want Harvey to go, especially not like this. Trevor won't be on his good side for a while.

"Can I ask you something, Mike?"

Mike nods. "Yeah."

"Why are you still friends with Trevor?"

Mike frowns in confusion and shrugs, "We've been friends since we were kids." Even if he's not feeling friendly toward the dark haired boy right now.

Harvey nods, "Okay, but why are you still friends _now_? Lots of people make friends in elementary school that they don't keep in contact with."

"I…don't know? Because he needs me?"

"So that's why you let him walk all over you and influence you like this?"

"I don't let him walk all over me!" Mike protests.

"How many long term relationships have you had that lasted after they meet Trevor? How many fights or arguments where you let things go because you don't want to fight with him or want things to go back to normal? Mike, you have a pattern with him. This," he waves his hand grandly, "This wasn't new."

"He's the only friend that stays, that gets it." Mike's voice is small when he says it. Because does Trevor really get it if he'd do this to Mike when he knows how much Mike likes Harvey? When he knows Mike thinks he's in love with the man? Trevor has just always been there but maybe Mike can privately admit that he hasn't been good for him. Hasn't his grammy been saying that all along?

"If he came back in a few days and apologized you'd let him right back in and pretend everything was normal wouldn't you?" Mike doesn't answer because they both know what his answer would be. Harvey sighs and touches his check. Mike leans into the touch. "Mike, I think we need to take a break."

Mike jerks and a noise of protest slips before he can stop it. "No, don't do this. Please don't break up with me."

"I keep forgetting that you're so young. Maybe it would be better to let you finish school and get your head on straight first."

"You're not that much older than me, only eight years. I like you, you like me, we can get past this. I won't allow Trevor to interfere with us again. I swear. You don't think I can put my foot down but I can, just give me a chance to show you. Don't let this end things." Mike's aware he's beginning to babble so he shuts up and grabs Harvey's hand and meets his eyes hoping to convey his seriousness. It's the only way he knows how. He puts as much 'don't leave me' as he can behind his eyes.

When Harvey squeezes his hand back, Mike begins to hope that he got through to him. He really doesn't want things to end like this when they've barely had a chance to begin.

"I still think we need to take a break." It's like being punched, Mike feels himself slump.

"Just a break," Harvey continues, "We both need time to think but neither of us has that time. You have your assignments and I have this case. So we'll give it a couple of weeks and talk about it later. I'm not breaking up with you but you really should think about setting more boundaries with your friend if you can't cut him off completely. He was a complete ass."

"I know. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Mike might let Trevor get away with a lot of things but this isn't one of them. Not with Harvey.

"Alright. I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you and we'll figure out where we are in a few weeks."

* * *

It occurs to Mike later that he didn't ask if they were having one of those 'breaks' with contact. When he doesn't receive any texts or phone calls from (his boyfriend?) the man, he figures they're not. A week later he sends Harvey a text on the day one of the cases he was working on goes to court anyway because he can't not send one. He's sent one for every case he knows about, it's not like he ever forgets the dates.

_I know you don't need it because you'll win anyway but good luck on your case. –Mike_

Later that day he gets a response: _Thanks. I did win it, by the way. You'd better be kicking assignment ass. –H_

He's not completely certain, he still doesn't even get why Harvey wanted to date him in the first place, but he thinks that they might just be fine.

**A/N: Should I assume from the lack of reviews that you guys hated last chapter? Please leave a review if you like it, they are the only things that encourage me to update. Thanks to those that did leave a review last chapter, I really appreciated and loved them all.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Dedication to My Love- Chapter 6

Mike sees Trevor three days later when he comes into Mike's dorm. "Fancy seeing you here," he says crossing his arms, "I thought you'd stay away for at least three more days. On that note, why are you here?"

Trevor makes a face at him, "Come on, Mikey. Your guy was being a pretentious bastard. I don't even know why you like him."

"Wow. Such big words, Trevor. And trust me, really not the way you want to start."

"I'm sorry?"

"For what exactly? For embarrassing me in front of Harvey when you know how I feel about him? For picking a fight? Your apology shouldn't even be a question." He is not going to let Trevor off so easily this time. His friend always pulls crap like this and each time Mike forgives him, perhaps that's part of the problem. So he won't be so nice this time.

Trevor winces, "You make it sound so bad."

"It was that bad. Because of you, me and Harvey are taking a 'break'. I would never have done that to you and Jenny."

"He must not have liked you enough then."

And his friend still doesn't even get it. Mike laughs. "He liked me just fine, it's you who was the problem. Yeah, I'm done. Trevor, get out."

"What? Don't be like this, man."

"You know what? This is exactly how I want to be. I'm sure eventually I'll forgive you since I always do but I just don't feel like it right now. So get out."

Trevor sneers at him, "I didn't know you were such a bitch."

"We discover new sides to ourselves everyday. Apparently, I have one that isn't so forgiving. Out, before I call campus security, Trevor."

"Fine. I'm going, I'm going. It's supposed to be bros before hos, man. I wouldn't have been such a bitch over a tiny thing."

Mike couldn't be less impressed. Trevor is lying through his teeth; Mike would have never heard the end of it if he tried something even vaguely like this. "Uh huh. And Trevor, if you ever pull something like this again there won't be a friendship to come back to. I don't want to see you for at least a week.

* * *

Harvey contacts him at the end of three weeks and asks if he wants to meet. Of course Mike says yes. They're supposed to meet at the diner so Mike waits nervously, palms sweating, until Harvey arrives. He looks so suave Mike has to smile, it reminds him of the first time they met.

Harvey sits at table he's at and asks, "Do you want to stay here or leave?"

"Depends on if you have good news or bad new," he looks up from where he's been twisting his hands on the tabletop and softly says, "I missed you."

Something imperceptible about Harvey softens. Mike doesn't know what but he can tell. Harvey leans in and touches his check and Mike kisses him because he can't help it. He pours all the love and frustration and regret he has into the kiss because if it's the last time he gets to do something like this he wants it to be something to remember. His shoulders relax and he fists a hand into Harvey's shirt.

"Hey, watch the shirt," and then so quietly that Mike wouldn't hear it if he hadn't been so close, "Me too."

Mike lets out a sigh of relief and grabs Harvey's hand, letting go of his shirt. He ignores the look Harvey sends him, "Hey, you were the one that said to let go of the shirt so you can deal with it. Let's get out of here, maybe your place?" He wants it to come out decisively but it still comes out as a question. Mike bites his lip and looks away.

Harvey stands and tugs him up by the hand they're still connected with. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

They're at Harvey's and have finished eating some takeout from the diner when Mike asks, "Why?"

Harvey doesn't even pretend not to get the question. "Because I like you and was surprised by how much I missed you when you weren't here; and because I'm not one to take the easy way out. I'd regret you, if I didn't try."

Mike sags in his seat. It's not an 'I love you' but it close enough coming from Harvey. It means he matters or means something to the other man. He feels drained. "Can we not do this again? Please. No more breaks." Before now he never had such an abject hatred for the word 'break' but it'll be too soon if he never has one again with Harvey. He'd rather break up than have the uncertainty. To not know if Harvey was just placating him with the word break and really just meant that they weren't getting back together was nervewracking and something that he'd really rather not repeat.

"Okay," Harvey seems to get what he means, "You look like you're about to drop. If you fall asleep I'm not carrying your ass to bed and most people that are good with their boyfriends don't sleep on the sofa."

"And are we good?" Mike asks softly. He'd like to think they are but it's something they both need to be on the same page on. Trevor's not about to go away and that's something they're both aware of so Mike needs to know if Harvey can deal with that.

"Yes."

The sound is so decisive that Mike lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes completely. He's glad. "Then a decent boyfriend would carry me."

Harvey snorts, "Yeah, no. Get yourself to bed."

Mike stretches himself out half over the brunet. "Carry me," he whines. He makes sure to stretch out the words as much as possible just to see Harvey twitch because he can't resist it and they could use a bit of light-hearted.

Harvey gets up and dumps him on the couch but he does eventually help him to the bedroom. He even takes most of his weight. Mike considers it a win.

* * *

They're both at Mike's dorm because Mike is packing to spend the weekend with Harvey– and he can hardly believe he gets the whole weekend, it took forever just to spend one night at Harvey's place so he's more than a little excited and very badly containing it, he can tell from the way Harvey is smirking at him from his couch– when Trevor comes in. Mike actually stops breathing for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, Mike, got anything to eat? I'm starving."

He shakes his head, "Sorry, we just ate. You can check in the fridge though if you want."

Trevor's eyes narrow, "We?" he turns around and sees Harvey on the couch before scowling, "Oh, so you're still here."

Harvey raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, I'm still here. Are you finished throwing your little boy tantrum?"

"What?" Trevor asks.

"Well, most people take better to not having their best friend's complete attention so I wanted to know if you were done."

Mike admits he gets a bit of secret pleasure from the gawping look on Trevor's face. He's never seen someone so soundly put Trevor in his place– and with just eight words. He decides to add it to the archive and quickly adds the books he needs to his backpack before things can get worse, his clothes are already in a duffel bag by the door.

"Well, this has been great but we have to go. Trevor, I'll see you next week, if you're really hungry go to the diner–they'll probably give you a discount." Mike and Trevor were kind of a package deal so all of the employees at the Diner know who he is. They were aware that they were fighting, when Mike generally didn't fight with anyone, so the chances of Trevor getting food were evenly split. But Trevor could be charming and polite when he wanted to be– though you wouldn't know it by his attitude– so he'd probably eventually convince someone to feed him.

He meets Harvey at the door where the lawyer takes the backpack from him and puts a hand on the small of his back. The look on Trevor's face is priceless. Before he's whisked out of the door he grabs the duffel and turns to his friend one more time, "Hey, remember to lock the door when you're done." And yeah, the look on Trevor's face is still priceless; he'll be playing this moment on repeat when his friend decides to be unbearable.

He looks at Harvey, who still hasn't moved his hand, as soon as they're out of seeing distance and asks, "Did you really have to provoke him? He's going to be such a pain in my ass the next time I see him."

"Your friend deserved it. Don't act like you didn't enjoy that."

"Yeah, I did. Man, his face, I've never seen Trevor look like that. So worth it. And don't even pretend you did that all for me; I bet you wanted to do that from the first time you met him." Mike's laughing when they manage to hail a cab.

Harvey smirks, "Yeah, I really did. The only one that gets to mess with you is me."

Mike makes a face, "You realize that doesn't sound much better, don't you?"

Harvey shuts him up with a kiss. Mike goes with it until the cabbie snaps, "Hey, none of that in my cab!"

He's still laughing by the time they get to Harvey's apartment but this time it's for a different reason. He pretends not to notice that Harvey's smiling a little too even as he memorizes the small, intimate smile. Yeah, he's definitely going to have a good weekend. Really, how can he not?

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that left reviews, please continue to do so, I really appreciated them all. I hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
